But a Dream
by Trumpeteer34
Summary: THIS IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN  Jervis Tetch and Alice Pleasance find themselves in an awkward situation after a party at Wayne Enterprises. *Pre-Hatter*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jervis Tetch or Alice Pleasance. They belong to DC Comics and Batman: The Animated Series. This was written purely for fun.

I am ashamed of myself for writing this. I wanted to try writing something I've never written before, and this happened. I plan on finishing this.

* * *

_Friday night. Anyone who paused long enough (or even cared) on the streets of Gotham to stare up at Wayne Enterprises would notice that many of the building's lights were still brightly lit. Had they known that the company had just completed some major feat, they'd have known a celebration was underway. As it was, however, many people just went on with their lives without a second glance at the skyscraper. _

_Coworkers were gathering, either on their own floor or at the life of the party in the lobby. Drinks were made readily available to everyone, varying from your standard punch to the alcoholic. Mr. Wayne, along with his ward Richard Grayson, had appeared to make a toast around the middle of the festivities._

_How Alice managed to drag him to this overcrowded mass of intoxicated stupor was beyond Jervis Tetch, but he found himself watching the madness unwind from the safety of a wall, sipping on a cup of punch. Despite his surroundings, he felt strangely at ease, almost relaxed. He eyed his drink with a questioning gaze. It had a curious taste...one would almost suspect-_

_Alice approached him, a cup in her hand and a smile on her lips. Jervis immediately found himself smiling right along with her. _

_"Having fun?" she asked in almost a yell to be heard._

_Jervis made a thoughtful face. "I'm still trying to figure out how you manage to bring me along to these sorts of things," he replied._

_Alice grinned. "It must be my winning personality," she said boldly and proudly. She took a sip of her drink and looked back up at him. "Are you sure you don't want something else to drink?"_

_He guessed he made a face, for Alice started giggling to herself. "I'm quite alright, thank you, dear," he answered loosely. "I've never been much of a drinker."_

_The secretary nodded in understanding and moved to stand next to him, her eyes scanning over the party. They continued to talk to each other and sip on their drinks for most of the remainder of the party. When things started to get a little wild, they took that as their cue to leave. _

_

* * *

_

Jervis's eyes slowly fluttered open as he awoke. His groggy blue eyes locked with the ceiling overhead. He continued to stare at the ceiling, focusing on nothing more than his breathing. Slowly, it finally dawned on him that something was off. He blinked tiredly and his brow furrowed.

This wasn't his ceiling…

Just as he made the observation, he became aware of the warmth to his left. When that warmth shifted slightly, his eyes shot wide. He was suddenly very alert of the light touch of smooth skin that moved across his bare chest and the change of the pressure just below his left shoulder. He felt his left arm tenderly embracing the warmth, his hand resting upon a gentle curve and very aware of the feeling of silky hair running over his arm.

His eyes darted downward—

Jervis Tetch and Alice Pleasance locked eyes.

The two stared at each other with widened eyes for a moment longer before they both blushed furiously. They both let out a startled and panicked yell and shot away from each other, hiding themselves behind the bed cover. Blue eyes remained firmly locked, both of them staring dumbly at each other and at a complete loss for words. Their minds were racing, trying to find some sort of logic to explain the other's presence. Maybe if they waited long enough, they'd wake up…

The other remained perfectly intact, never fading into the morning sunlight and still staring at the being opposite from them with large blue eyes.

"…u-um…" Alice managed to finally stammer, clearly uncomfortable, "…good morning?"

"…g-good morning…" Jervis replied rather awkwardly.

Another moment was spent staring at each other before they looked away, still blushing deeply. Neither of them could remember what had happened, but they knew full and well. The very thought of it made them blush anew.

The silence between them was long and terrible. It was almost deafening. The only other noise in the room was the other's breathing, but that observation just made them all the more uncomfortable.

Alice broke the silence again. "…how much did we drink at that party…?" she asked slowly.

Jervis refused to look at her. "Drink?" he repeated uneasily.

Alice nodded slowly and drew the covers closer to her naked form. "…I-I know I was drinking… What did you drink?"

The blonde man thought back to Wayne Enterprises, his brow slightly furrowing in concentration. "I, um… I had the…" He trailed off as his eyes stared off across the room. "Someone spiked the punch, didn't they?"

"More than likely," Alice replied, nodding again.

Jervis began to bite his lip and he nodded slowly. "…okay, so we were both drinking…" he mumbled. He paused to swallow the lump in his throat and glanced back over at Alice. He blushed immediately and looked off the other way. "W-What's the last thing you remember?"

"Walking home with you," she replied quietly. She kept her eyes resolutely turned away from the man in her bed. "…you?"

"Walking you home…"

An uneasy silence filled the air between the two. They slowly looked at each other, blushed, and looked away again. Another length of silence passed before it was broken.

"…I…" Jervis began slowly in a whisper, "…I-I-I should go…"

Alice kept her eyes away from him. "…okay…" she replied quietly.

"Okay…" Jervis repeated softly, nodding his head and looking off, anywhere but at her. He looked down at the sheets covering him and felt his face heat up again.

When he didn't move, Alice risked a glance over at him. The reason suddenly clicked in her head. "…oh!"

When Jervis glanced back over at her, she had one hand firmly planted over her eyes. He stifled an uneasy chuckle and glanced away from her. "Thanks…" he mumbled. As soon as he was confident that she couldn't see him, he moved.

Alice kept her hand firmly over her eyes. She felt the bed shift slightly and she pulled her covers closer to her, certain her face was turning red again. Even with her mind racing, she could hear him moving around the room, gathering his clothing. The thought made her blush even more fiercely.

Once she heard the familiar noise his shoes made when he walked, she found the will to speak. "…I'll see you on Monday," she said. She heard him freeze somewhere near her doorway, but she refused to open her eyes. She could almost feel him look back at her, and she could just imagine his face flushing and quickly turning back around.

Jervis remained unmoving in the doorway, his eyes darting around the hallway past her doorway. His heart pounded in his chest as he began to panic about the next workday. He swallowed with some difficulty. "…s-see you Monday," he stammered.

Silence filled the air between the two blondes, both of them trying to find something more to say. After a few moments, she heard him clear his throat.

"…good day," Jervis murmured.

Alice listened quietly as his footsteps faded. She remained frozen in place with her covers pressed against her well after the front door opened and shut. The hand that had been over her eyes slowly slid down her cheek, the same cheek that had been pressed against his shoulder when she woke up. Her blue eyes strayed to where Jervis had been…

Slowly, she drew her knees up toward her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. She placed her chin upon the soft covers draped over her knees and looked off, trying to make sense of the conflicting emotions rushing over her.

* * *

A/N: I am ashamed! *hides face* As much as I like the relationship between them, I haven't ever wanted this to happen. Never ever. I do plan to resolve this, though! I do, I promise!

This is why I don't drink the punch at parties (when I do go to parties...once in a leap year, it feels like).

Anyway, I had read something recently and decided I wanted to try my hand at writing an after-sex scene. I enjoy writing awkward situations, and what could be more awkward than this? ...I'm still ashamed of myself, though. I am working on the next part of this, which will include more things I've never really written before (no, I am not writing a sex scene).

Um...I hope you enjoyed this. I'm happy with it, but I'm really embarrassed. Feedback is always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jervis Tetch or Alice Pleasance. They belong to _Batman: The Animated Series_ and DC Comics. This was written purely for fun.

**SHORT CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

The weekend flew by at mach speed, it felt like. Once he was safely back in his apartment, Jervis hadn't stepped out for the remainder of the weekend. Alice hadn't left the safety of her townhouse over the weekend, either. Their minds were on each other, on what had happened between them.

Jervis felt utterly filthy. How could he ever do such a thing to his beloved Alice? He loved her with all his heart, and he had… The thought that he had taken advantage of her, even if they had both been intoxicated, made him want to be physically ill. She was perfect, a goddess walking upon the mortal world, and he had tainted her.

And the worst part of it all… With what had happened, how could he ever tell her how he truly felt? If he were to waltz up to her now and tell her, it truly would make it seem like he had taken advantage of her in her drunken state. He felt disgustingly selfish for these thoughts. He'd never have the chance to tell her. Not after this…

* * *

A/N: I apologize immensely for the SUPER SHORT chapter. I do not have the next (and possibly final) chapter ready yet, nor have I worked on it at all recently. I've had my hands tied with school, work, and writing _Madness_. I just really wanted to address something from chapter one that one of my reviews pointed out.

I don't drink. At all. EVER. Hahaha, my knowledge on alcohol is purely from a witness's standpoint. I've grown up around alcoholics, and it was not a pretty sight. So, that being said, I don't know how much you would have to drink before blacking out. I'm sure it should have been a lot more before Jervis blacked out. We could say that they are both super-mega-ultra lightweights, but I think that's a bit of a stretch. Haha! So yeah, I'm sorry for not accurately portraying that. And this is in no way a bash against that reviewer! They saw right through my facade, and I congratulate them. I have no personal experience with alcohol, and it shows.

...and I am still ashamed of this piece. It feels like the most "fanfiction-y" piece I've ever written. I just want to get this one done and clean my hands of it.

Thanks for reading, and feedback is always welcome. I'll try to get this done here soon.


End file.
